<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carved on My Heart by KnightwingYJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423308">Carved on My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightwingYJ/pseuds/KnightwingYJ'>KnightwingYJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fluffy Moments, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Little Jason, Lots of other tags I should add but can't think of, M/M, Non-Consensual Fingering, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightwingYJ/pseuds/KnightwingYJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding his little one, starring down at the tiny face that scrunched up with the cutest sneeze he had ever heard in his life, Dick felt nothing but overwhelming happiness. Despite the circumstances of his son's birth, he couldn't help but love him. His puiule hadn't even been in the world for five minutes and already he had carved out a spot in Dick's heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Hope everyone is well.<br/>This is a revamp of an old story of mine called All of Love. I had recently regained my muse of this little gem and wanted to finish it, but I wanted to do better. The original was a little rough too be honest and I'm hoping that this time it will much cleaner and much more entertaining to read. Once this gets rolling, I will be deleting the old story. I, unfortunately, don't have a beta for this, so I apologize for any errors or mistakes that make it past the editing process. If you have read the original, you'll know that this story deals with some heavy stuff so a trigger warning is in effect for basically the entire thing. I'll post warnings at the beginning of the chapters that may contain said triggers.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A blistering midday sun beat down heavily, baking the small city and its poor inhabitants. Sweat glistened on golden skin and beaded across a furrowed brow. His shirt had been discarded a while ago in favor of complete mobility as Dick crouched out in the desert heat. The thin gouge in his hand glided effortlessly over the obsidian wood, carving out another perfectly curved line. The small pile of shavings around his feet continued to grow as the design under his hands did.</p><p>This European-style desk was by far the biggest and most ambitious project yet. Commissioned by the vizier himself, Dick had aimed high, wanting to give their city’s ruler his best work. Unable to assemble such a large piece inside their itty-bitty workshop/apartment, Dick had been forced to conduct his work outside in the elements for the last two weeks. Contending with the weather had been no easy task and it was one he’d rather not have to repeat. Still, the challenge this project had presented was a satisfying one. Seeing his hard work and dedication come to fruition filled him with warm pride. With one last stroke of the gouge, the desk was well and truly finished. Wiping a hand across his forehead, Dick sat back on his haunches to admire his work.</p><p>Comprised entirely of ebony wood, the desk stood at two feet, eight inches with a length of exactly six feet. It boasted six drawers, four on the left side, one on the right, and one, long and skinny, in the center just above the occupant’s legs. A cabinet, fit to hold ledgers and various legal documents, was situated just underneath the drawer on the right. While its storage capacity was quite useful, it was the designs that made this piece stand out. Leaves and vines flowed and swirled along the edges of each drawer and surface of the desk. On the backside lay a bouquet of lotus flowers in a pool of ebony. The petals seemed so delicate and fragile; Dick half expected to feel the silky softness of actual petals under his fingers instead of smooth wood. It truly was a work of art, if he did say so himself.</p><p>The squeak of wheels had him glancing up. A plain wagon pulled by a lovely chestnut mule, Layla, rolled casually toward his workstation. Layla bleated out a cheerful greeting and Dick smiled happily at her. “Well, hello there Ms. Layla. Who have you brought to see me today?” He asked as he rose to his feet to give the animal a nice scratch along her jaw.</p><p>“Sure, greet the mule first instead of your friends,” Dick smirked up at the playfully put-out beta seated on the driver’s bench. Raymond pouted when Dick simply continued to give Layla all his attention.</p><p>“Layla’s my favorite. Of course, I would greet her before her bone-headed owner.” He teased.</p><p>Raymond let out a pained noise and grasped at his chest. “That hurts Dick. Raya, did you hear what he said to me?”</p><p>Seated to the right of her annoying, younger-by-a-measly-six-minutes twin brother, was Raya, an omega like Dick whose red hair was just as fiery as she was. “He’s not wrong, you are a bonehead.” She shot back. “Hey, Dick.”</p><p>“Hi, Raya.”</p><p>“How are you?”</p><p>“Oh, you know,” He glanced over at the desk sitting out in the open, “just slaving away underneath the desert sun. You know how it is.”</p><p>Raya giggled, “Of course, and how’s Pop?”</p><p>“He’s great. There was an ‘emergency’ early this morning. Mr. Gamal’s wheel broke on his cart and Pop ran over to fix it. He hasn’t been back yet.” Raya climbed down from the driver’s bench gracefully and Dick moved to give her a hug, but she stopped him with an outstretched hand.</p><p>“Oh no, you don’t. You are not hugging me while you’re all gross and sweaty.”</p><p>“Oh, come on Raya. I haven’t seen you all week. Don’t you want to give me a hug?” Dick asked playfully holding out his arms to his best friend.</p><p>“No, not until you put a shirt on.” She replied with a huff. “Besides, we brought a guest.”</p><p>Dick nearly choked when he saw who was jumping out of the back of the wagon. Taking in the dark hair curled tightly against his head and the eyes that glistened like melted chocolate, it was none other than Khurram, the only alpha in this whole city that could send Dick’s heart racing like the Nile. With skin only a shade or two darker than Dick’s own, Khurram didn’t need coverage from the burning sun like Raya and Raymond’s fairer skin did. It drank up the sun’s rays, turning into a delicious caramel. The layers of his clothes did nothing to hide the muscles underneath.</p><p>“I asked Kam here to help us move this thing and he graciously agreed. I hope you don’t mind, Dick.” Raymond stated with a mischievous smirk as he slung an arm over the alpha’s shoulders.</p><p>Oh, Raymond was so dead, bringing Dick’s crush here without telling him while he was all sweaty and gross. And still without a shirt on. <em>Jesus</em>.</p><p>“Of course not,” Dick said cheerily as he backed toward the place where he had absent-mindedly tossed his shirt. “The more, the merrier.”</p><p>Spinning on his heel, he all but scrambled for the bundle of cloth. Dick could hear Raya giggling quietly at his expense. “What the hell, Raya? Why didn’t you tell me Kam was coming?” He hissed through his teeth.</p><p>“I did tell you to put a shirt on.” She replied still giggling.</p><p>“That doesn’t count, and you know it.”</p><p>Turning around with the garment back where it belonged, Dick saw Kam and Raymond clustered around the desk. “Dick, did you make this?” Kam asked eyes filled something akin to awe.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Dick replied rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“The carvings too?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“They’re beautiful.” Kam turned toward him with a soft smile that warmed him from his head to his toes. “You’re very talented.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Dick’s cheeks were also getting a bit warm and he blamed it on the afternoon sun.</p><p>“As much as I would love to stand here and watch you two make goo-goo eyes at each other, I’m sure there’s a mighty and powerful vizier who would like to receive his brand-new desk sometime today.” Raymond interrupted and both boys blushed deeply. Raya rolled his eyes at her brother’s lack of tact and jammed an elbow into his ribs. Dick would have said something to dispel the embarrassment had he not been admiring the way Kam’s blush darken his skin beautifully.</p><p>“Right,” the omega cleared his throat and moved toward his completed project. “Let’s get to work.”</p><p>The thing was just about as heavy as it looked, and it took all four of them nearly ten minutes to get it loaded onto the wagon. During that time, Dick did his utmost not to stare as Kam’s biceps bulged and flexed with the strain. The day was definitely getting hotter. </p><p>Raya and Raymond commandeered the driver’s bench again, leaving him to ride in the back with Kam. Not knowing whether to be grateful or horrified, Dick shot the twins a hardy glare as he settled in. Kam chose to sit beside him instead of the other side of the desk and it sent even more heat shooting through his face. If this kept up, Dick was going to end up with a permanent flush by the end of the day.</p><p>The wagon jostled through the city, parting the crowds and effectively forcing the alpha to brush up against him with each bump in the road. Dick kept his eyes fixed forward in an effort to control the blood wanting to rush to his cheeks and other places. A few bystanders sent them pleasant greetings and Dick waved at each of them, grateful for the tiny distractions. The silence that had built between them shattered when Kam spoke.</p><p>“So… it looks like you might have some free time in the near future.”</p><p>Intrigued but still slightly nervous, Dick glanced over at him. “It’s possible, yes.”</p><p>“Well…I was wondering, hoping really…” Kam trailed off, fingers picking at a splinter sticking out on the side of the wagon. Realizing where this might be heading, Dick could feel the palms of his hands growing clammy and he buried them into the fabric of his pants.</p><p>“I…I’m turning eighteen in a few weeks and my parents are planning a celebration. I was hoping that you would come.” Those big brown eyes locked onto Dick’s, glittering with that hope.</p><p>Unable to keep the delighted grin from slipping onto his face, Dick nodded. Kam’s face lit up like the sun, looking at Dick with such adoration and excitement that the omega had to look away. That blush attacked him with a vengeance.</p><p>Emboldened by the omega’s positive response, Kam allowed his body to shift closer with the wagon’s next turn and didn’t bother to correct it. Their arms and thighs were pressed snug against each other as they both traded secret glances. Neither one caught the conspiring look being exchanged between the siblings occupying the driver’s seat.</p><p>As the clay houses and city crowd began to thin out, a colossal stone rose up in their wake. The sandstone border completely surrounded the palace and its gardens, cutting it off from the rest of the world. The only way in was through one of its three gates located at the north, south, and west walls. Approaching the west end, a guard stepped out to meet them.  Bearing the vizier’s colors of orange and black with a sword at his side, the guard held out a hand and Raymond brought the wagon to a smooth stop.</p><p>“What business brings you to the vizier’s palace?” The armored beta asked.</p><p>Jumping down from the back, Dick gave the man a polite bow. “Good afternoon, sir. My name is Richard Grayson, a carpenter from the city. I’m delivering the item the vizier had requested.” He guested to the desk.</p><p>The guard moved around the cart, looking over the large piece of furniture. The beta waved his hand towards the others. “And these three?”</p><p>“My associates. They’re here to help me move the item.”</p><p>Shaking his cloth-covered head, the guard continued. “They will not be necessary. They are to remain outside the gate.”</p><p>Dick raised an eyebrow. “I can’t even begin to lift this thing myself. I’ll need their help.”</p><p>The guard shook his head again. “For security purposes, no unauthorized individuals will be granted access to the palace. The servants will aid you in moving the object. Your associates are not needed.” He turned to the others still sitting in the wagon, watching the exchange. “If you would please remove yourselves from the transport, you may wait outside the gate until your associate’s business is concluded.”</p><p>Seeing no other option but to obey the guard’s command, Dick gave Raya, Raymond, and Kam an apologetic shrug and they disembarked the wagon. Dick then took his place on the driver’s bench. The guards waved him through, and he clicked his tongue, urging Layla forward. He took one last look at his abandoned friends and they each gave him an encouraging wave.</p><p>Layla’s hooves clacked against the patterned limestone floor of the palace courtyard. The sound echoed around the barren space. Without another soul to break the stillness, Dick felt incredibly small approaching the looming building. A massive rectangle placed dead center between stone walls, the palace had a utilitarian and untouchable energy.  The only thing that rebelled from that idea was the half-moon balcony overlooking the silent courtyard. Two swaying palm trees stood guard at its sides while providing some much-needed shade.</p><p>Dick steered Layla up to the entrance where servants immediately poured out to greet him. As he climbed down, the servants, all of them betas, arranged themselves into a perfect line. Once he was standing in front of them, they all bowed in unison and remained there. One broke off from the end, a female with short black hair, bowed to him again.</p><p>“Welcome, Master Grayson,” She said her voice deeper than he had expected. “Our master has been expecting you. If you would come with me, I will present you to him.”</p><p>“Uh…of course, but what about…” Dick turned slightly toward the wagon, but the girl interrupted him.</p><p>“It will be taken care of. If you would please follow me.”</p><p>The omega took a look at the line of servants still bent in half. They all had the same hair as the girl, black and short. They also wore the same off-white outfit as their neighbor. Other than their sizes, they all looked exactly the same. Dick wanted to stick around and help them carry the desk to wherever the vizier saw fit to place it, but he knew none of them would allow it. Sighing quietly, he nodded and followed the girl into the cool shade of the palace. Dick couldn’t help but look back to see the servant unbend themselves and immediately set to work on unloading the wagon. They worked quickly and efficiently, like a small army of ants.</p><p>The interior halls of the palace were much like the courtyard, empty. The only thing allowed to decorate the walls were the ancient hieroglyphs depicting the history of the city, Egypt, and all her many gods and goddesses. Dick had a feeling this vizier wasn’t one for materialistic possessions. Dick’s desk had to be the most extravagant thing in this place. Overall, the palace seemed dead.</p><p>The moment they entered the atrium, however, Dick immediately took back that thought. The area was teeming with plant life and servants to care for them. Everything was so green and vibrant. In the center of it all was a large crystal pool. Clusters of lotus flowers floated along the liquid glass, the blooms releasing a wonderful fragrance into the air. Dick imagined he could live in this room, spending his free time sitting on the pool’s edge and dipping his feet into the water.</p><p>His imaginings were cut short as he was guided up a granite staircase to the second floor. A single turn had them standing just outside a set of double doors. The beta knocked twice before clasping her hands delicately in front of her to wait. Ten seconds crawled by before any answer came. Gently opening the doors, the girl bowed him inside. Just as it was in the halls and outer courtyards, the room was almost entirely barren save for a few potted plants lining the walls. One of the servants, with the same outfit and hair, stood in one of the corners as not to be noticed. The entire opposite side was nothing but floor-to-ceiling windows with latticework shutters open to let in the maximum amount of natural light. Those same windows also seemed to lead out onto the balcony that hovered over the courtyard. Silhouetted against the bright backdrop was the vizier.</p><p>The alpha was tall with muscled arms and a chest that didn’t quite fit in its shirt. His salt-and-pepper hair seemed to contain more salt than pepper. The same could be said for his facial hair which was shaved in a way Dick hadn’t seen before, clustered around his nose, mouth, and chin with cheeks remaining smooth. What really caught his attention was the pitch-black eye-patch covering his right eye. Dick couldn’t help but wonder what caused him to lose it.</p><p>The vizier smiled as he entered, an expression that almost made him look predatory. “I’m pleased you could make it, Richard.”</p><p>Dick bowed low. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my lord.”</p><p>“My name is Slade Wilson. Welcome to the palace.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Dick straightened. “You have a lovely home.”</p><p>“You like it?”</p><p>“Oh yes, I didn’t get to see all of it, but the atrium certainly caught my eye. I’ve never seen so many things growing in one place.”</p><p>The man gave a pleased hum. “Excellent, I shall arrange a tour then.”</p><p>Dick felt his chest turn pink. “That’s very kind of you, my lord, but I hope you wouldn’t mind arranging it for another time. Unfortunately, I had to leave my friends outside the gate. They’re expecting me to return soon.”</p><p>The corners of the vizier’s mouth ticked upward. “Of course. For now, I would like to see my new desk.”</p><p>As if on his command, the door opened up again. Dick quickly stepped to the side as the servants expertly maneuvered the desk through the doorframe. They set it in the very center of the room, arranging it so it faced the door head-on. The vizier’s eye flickered to the new focal point of the room momentarily before fixating back on Dick. He didn’t even bother to acknowledge the servants that bowed to him before they quickly left the room.</p><p>Dick stood by, patiently waiting for the man’s feedback, but the vizier just kept starring at him. The corners of his mouth still turned up, looking very much like he was admiring the artist instead of the art. A pebble dropped to the bottom of Dick’s chest. He decided to give the man a tiny nudge. “What do you think, my lord?”</p><p>“Beautiful.” There was no hesitation in the word. Sure it was positive and normally Dick would have preened under the praise had it been uttered about his work, but the alpha hadn’t taken his eye off him. He wasn’t sure how to properly respond before the man spoke again.</p><p>“It truly is beautiful, Richard.” The vizier finally removed his gaze to the desk and Dick found it a bit easier to breathe. The alpha circled the piece, taking in every angle and observing every design. “It is truly magnificent. The best I’ve ever seen.” Dick allowed himself to smile at that. “I do wonder if you are willing to continue the theme.”</p><p>Dick’s head tilted in curiosity. “You have something else in mind, my lord?”</p><p>“Please, Richard, call me Slade.” The vizier stepped toward him. “Come.” A hand slid along the small of his back to guide him forward toward a door on his right. Pushing it open, Slade revealed a large room occupied with a simple bed and chest. “My personal chambers,” he explained. “I trust you can come up with a set to fill it, not unlike the desk.”</p><p>“You wish it to match?”</p><p>Slade nodded. “I’ll provide you with the wood, of course. Ebony isn’t easy to come by, so I’m told. Neither is space.” Gesturing to the servant still standing silently in the corner, the small beta stepped forward, head bowed, and handed the man a stack of papers bound in a leather binder. Slade then held it out to Dick. “This should prove adequate for your needs.”</p><p>Unwinding the leather cord securing everything in place, Dick skimmed the documents, his eyes widening the farther he got. It was a deed. A deed to a fully equipped workshop with an equally spacious apartment right above it. Dick felt his jaw drop. He and Pop would have never been able to afford something like this on their own, not even if they saved up for years. This was too generous. Dick glanced up to see the alpha smiling at his astonishment. He didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“I expect nothing but your best work, Richard, in exchange for this gift,” Slade said extending a hand.</p><p>Dick took it enthusiastically, his own smile wide enough to split his face in half. “I assure you, my lord, you will not be disappointed.”</p><p>“Please, Richard. The name is Slade.”</p><p>“Thank you, Slade,” Dick repeated still grinning like a maniac.</p><p>The alpha released his hand, fingers brushing the inside of his wrist. “You are dismissed then, though, I do expect a new piece as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Dick bow once more, as low as he could, before rushing out the door. He couldn’t wait to tell Pop.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this chapter ended up being a lot longer and a lot harder to write than I was expecting. I wasn't too happy with the ending, but you can only rewrite something so many times before getting sick of it. So, I decided to go with the best version. Hopefully, y'all like it. <br/>There aren't any warnings needed as far as I am aware.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pop would be the first to admit that he hadn’t really believed Dick when the boy told him about what had occurred at the palace. His pseudo-nephew had burst through their front door that evening like a bat out of hell, grinning like a maniac and going on about some shop the vizier had graced them with. It took him a moment to get the excited omega to calm down and tell him exactly what was said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now…the boy wasn’t prone to telling tall tales, but Pop couldn’t believe that someone as lofty and powerful as the vizier would just give a new home and workspace to someone as lowly as him and his charge. He remained skeptical even as Dick pressed the deed in his hands, urging him to read it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t believe you, Dick,” Pop had told the omega that night. “It’s just that things like this aren’t free. They always come with a price.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s not for free, Pop,” Dick had countered. “I promised the vizier a new commission. One I would do myself. This isn’t charity, it’s payment for services rendered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick had a point, but that didn’t rid the old alpha of the nagging feeling at the back of his head. This was going to come back to bite them. He just knew it. That nagging feeling did quiet down a bit once he set his sights on the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as though it had been built with him in mind. Pop was not a small man. His Scandinavian ancestors had graced him with the body of a mountain, large and beefy and intimidating enough that people skirted around him when they were first introduced. Standing at six foot three, Pop towered over the smaller Egyptians and this meant that living in a house built for a shorter race required him to stoop and bend in ways that were not always comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This place…this place was like a dream come true. The apartment wasn’t much different than their old one, consisting of a washroom, two bedrooms, and a kitchen/living space. The only difference was that he didn’t have to duck when going through a doorway. It also felt a million times bigger now that their business was no longer being conducted out of their living room. It was the workshop, though, that truly stole his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shop was nearly three times the size of their living room with shelving units lining the walls, empty and ready for filling. Three separate workbenches sat in the center, each one holding various new and state-of-the-art crafting tools that made Pop want to cry. Walking into the place, he and Dick just exchanged a happy smile before rushing to see what was waiting for them. If Pop’s eyes did indeed become a little misty, well, neither of them mentioned it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick had wasted no time in breaking in the new space, setting to work immediately on designing and building the custom furniture for the vizier’s personal chambers. Pop had come in one morning to find the boy putting the finishing touches on a bed frame that simply took his breath away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That looks incredible, Dick,” Pop breathed leaning over the young omega’s shoulder to get a good look at the blossoms carved into the headboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think so?” Dick asked wiping away the sweat threatening to drip into his eyes. Inside or not, it was still hot as hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Pop assured. “You’ve truly mastered the fine details. Keep this up and you’ll be a better carpenter than me before you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m already a better carpenter than you.” Dick teased, leaning away when Pop took a playful swipe at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You taking it over this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, best to get it out of the way and start on the next one. Got to pay off this debt sooner or later.” Dick replied going about putting away his own tools. Despite all the new stuff the vizier had provided, Dick still preferred to use his old tools for the fancy details. It felt more personal that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raymond letting you borrow Layla again?” Pop asked settling into a nearby chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick shook his head. “No, I don’t need her for this one. I built the frame to where I can dismantle it and transport it over in the hand cart. I’d hate for them to have to wait for me again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.” Pop said corners of his mouth twitching.” At least, Kam won’t.” He nearly snickered when the boy ducked his head, cheeks darkening. “His birthday’s today, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dick replied cheeks cooling. “I figured that after dropping off the frame, I’d come back here and get ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Pop settled back in his chair, watching as Dick began breaking down the bed frame. “So, should I expect you back tonight or tomorrow morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick’s whole face suddenly burned. “Pop!” He cried scandalized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old alpha let out a hardy laugh. “What? It’s a valid question. I’m not so old that I don’t remember what it was like to be your age and fancying someone. When I was in Europe, there was this beautiful omega; coffee hair, bright green eyes.” Pop trailed off a bit getting a little lost in the memory. “I remember this one time, we snuck out at night to swim in the pond…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! I get it. Jesus.” Dick interrupted trying to rid himself of the image Pop’s words had conjured up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying,” Pop continued holding up his hands when Dick gave him a warning glare. “I know what it’s like to be young and in love, Dick. I just want you to be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re not seriously giving me the sex talk now, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, no. I think both of us suffered enough after your first heat, thank you very much.” Pop said and Dick couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory. That hadn’t been a fun week for either of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pop, it’s okay. You don’t need to worry about me. I won’t be getting down and dirty with anyone any time soon. I don’t think I’m quite ready for all of that just yet.” Dick reassured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear, Dick, but that’s not what I’m worried about.” Pop shifted, the teasing atmosphere quickly evaporated, and Dick paused in his work, watching as his guardian struggled to find the right words. Pop had always been good with providing him with what he needed over the years. He wasn’t shy about giving out love and physical affection when Dick wanted or needed it, but the alpha wasn’t very good with words, preferring to show his thoughts and feelings through action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick, you have a good head on your shoulders. You know right from wrong, but unfortunately, not everyone shares that same characteristic. Especially instinct-driven alphas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t difficult to realize exactly his guardian was going with this. “You think someone may try to force me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a possibility, Dick.” Pop replied. “It’s a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> possibility.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Pop. I know.” Dick crouched down next to the man, making sure that his gaze was locked on Dick’s own. “But it won’t happen. I won’t let it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t control every situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that, but I promise if, god forbid, I ever end up in a situation like that, I’ll do whatever I can to get out of it. I’ll fight them if I have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips pursed, Pop nodded. “And Dick, if…” He swallowed thickly. “If it ever does happen, promise me you’ll tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick nodded. “I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” True to his character, Pop reached over and pulled Dick into a tight hug, pouring out everything he felt into the embrace. Dick hugged back just as tight. They allow themselves to bask in the comfort of each other for a few moments before pulling away. Clearing his throat and dispelling the somber air, Pop slapped his hands against his legs before rising. “Welp, I’m off to Gamal’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, one of the doors in his apartment cracked. I’m headed over to see if it’s salvageable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cracked? How on earth did they manage that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pop shrugged. “No idea, but I get the feeling the boys were roughhousing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick chuckled. “Let’s hope their abba doesn’t find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Picking up his tool bag, Pop turned back to the omega. “Good luck at the palace and if I don’t see before you leave, have fun tonight, okay? And please, be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will Pop, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile and a wink, Pop was out the door, leaving Dick to finish breaking down the bed frame and loading it into his trusty old hand cart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite their new place being much closer to the palace, the journey seemed twice as long and required three times the effort. Dick knew he had been spoiled by Raymond allowing him to borrow Layla so often. By the time he had tugged the handcart up to the palace entrance, Dick was panting like a dog with his shirt sticking to him uncomfortably. Good lord, he was out of shape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as before, the identical servants scurried out to greet him. The head female beta, whose name he still didn’t know, bowed low and all the rest followed suit. “Welcome back to the vizier’s palace, Master Grayson.” She greeted still bent over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello again, miss… I’m sorry. I don’t know your name.” Dick said still trying to get his breath back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A servant has no name, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick blinked in surprise at that. “You’re a person, aren’t you?” The girl didn’t reply, keeping her face down. Sighing internally, he gave her a soft smile. “What was the name your mother gave you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The courtyard was silent, tense, as the omega waited for the beta’s response. For a moment, Dick was worried she wouldn’t answer. He went to open his mouth to take back his question when she replied quietly. “Dalila.”       </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That brought a happy grin to his face. “It’s a pleasure to me you, Dalila,” Dick said with sincerity. Emboldened, he turned his attention to the rest, still bowing stiffly. “And what are your names?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lowered heads turned and gazed at one another, unsure of how to handle this strange encounter. A boy, bigger than the others with a mature face, looked to Dalila, who nodded encouragingly. Straightening his body, his voice, quite deep for someone his age, rang out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful to meet you, Seth,” Dick said and the corners of the beta’s mouth twitched. Seeing that there wouldn’t be any consequences for speaking, the others followed Seth’s example. One by one, they all came out of their bows and said their names.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adeben</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fadil</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A set of twins named Ebo and Edfu</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nailah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tabia</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And a little one, right on the very end, who couldn’t have been more the eight named Tau. He gave Dick his best gapped-toothed smile and Dick couldn’t help but chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Grayson,” Dalila said after everyone had introduced themselves. “Master Wilson has requested your presence this afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Dick replied remembering why he was there. “And if you wouldn’t mind, I’d prefer to be called Dick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that is what you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” Dick said and he gestured toward the doorway. “Please, led the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The halls were still as barren as the last time he was there, but, unlike the last time, they were granted entrance to the vizier’s office immediately. Dick’s eyes were instantly drawn to the desk. With the alpha sitting behind it, the omega felt like he was standing in the presence of someone regal. A small shot of pride ran through him knowing it was his work that helped give that impression and he bowed with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Richard, welcome.” The vizier said scratching out one last note before rising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lord,” Dick straightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Richard, my name is Slade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slade,” the omega amended, and the alpha smiled. “I trust the desk had been to your liking?” Dick asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” the man replied. “Functionality and organization aside, its beauty brings a life to this room that it had lacked before. You have my thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad it pleases you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Slade moved closer. “I understand you’ve brought another piece for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Once again, as if they had been lingering outside the door for the vizier’s cue, the other betas brought in the frame. The vizier stepped forward to examine it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a pleased hum, Slade dragged his fingers over the lotus blossoms carved into the headboard. “And this piece is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bedframe,” Dick confirmed for the alpha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent,” the man ran a critical eye over every part, taking in the detail Dick had painstakingly placed into the ebony wood. Slade stopped right beside the omega. “It’s exquisite. You are truly a master of your craft, Richard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick’s cheeks heated at the compliment. “Thank you, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha waved a dismissive hand and the betas began moving the frame into the bedroom. “Now,” Slade turned to the boy. “I do believe you owe me an afternoon for a tour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Dick wanted to argue. He had Kam’s party to get ready for, but he had already refused the vizier’s offer once. He didn’t want to seem rude by refusing a second time. Dick would just have to race home afterward. “I would be honored, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slade’s blue eye lit up. “Wonderful.” He then turned to offer Dick his arm, smiling that almost predatory smile. That little pebble was back, sitting heavily in Dick’s stomach, but he reached for the alpha anyway. Slipping his hand into the crook of the man’s arm, Slade placed his hand over top Dick’s. One might think the gesture was sweet, one born of polite affection, but to Dick, it almost felt like the man was keeping him in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha guided him around the palace, keeping a leisurely pace that was meant to invoke ease. Slade pointed out many things that made his palace unique and answered every one of Dick’s questions, but the information was studded with questions of his own. The alpha asked after Dick’s family, mostly about Pop and his life as a carpenter, even about how Dick had come to live with the older man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was a close friend to my parents,” Dick explained as they made a pass around the outer gardens. “He had introduced them to each other, and he had been there when I was born. When they died, he took me in. Treated me like I was his own.” The omega let out a found chuckle remembering earlier times with the man who had grown to be more than just his guardian. “He gave up a lot for me. I know raising a kid on your own isn’t easy, but Pop certainly made it seem so. I’ll never be able to truly thank him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think providing him a new house and workshop is a good start,” Slade commented with a chuckle. “And your parents, what happened to them?” They moved back into the shade of the palace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They got sick. Yellow fever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Slade said almost sounding sincere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick shrugged. “It was a long time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slade walked them through the lower floors of the palace, turning his questions to that of Dick’s friends. Dick told him about Raya and Raymond, how their family had come to the city many years ago. How he originally found Raymond to be annoying and obnoxious. It was a confrontation with a bully that Raymond finally won Dick over. Then Dick got to Kam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kam?” Slade questioned with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Khurram Nimr, his parents are merchants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like him,” Slade stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dick asked blush taking over his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This Kam. You fancy him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. What makes you say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your tone, the way you talk about him. It suggests you wish to be more than friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick’s blush deepened. “Perhaps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha hummed, continuing on without another word. For a moment, Dick thought that maybe he had offended the man in some way. Then they entered the atrium and Dick forgot about it entirely. The omega was once again swept away by the beauty of the room. Life and color seemed to decorate every surface, from the floor to the ceiling. Dark green vines crept up a few of the pillars and wrapped around the second-floor banisters. Splotches of red, white, purple, and pink were scattered across the floor. Dick recognized a few of the species, like the bright, cheerful, yellow of the daffodils occupying a clay pot near a corner of the lotus pool or the clean and pure white of jasmine swinging from the upper landing. Slade ran his fingers over a lovely purple blossom shaped almost like a hood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he love you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick’s attention snapped back to the alpha, still caressing the flower. “I’m sorry?” The omega asked, puzzled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This alpha…this ‘Kam’…does he love you as much as you seem to love him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…well I…” This question wasn’t something he could answer. He figured there may be at least some interest with the way the alpha had acted during the first ride to the palace. But…Dick didn’t know. The vizier smirked like he could just hear the omega’s inner thoughts. Dick didn’t like that. He pulled his hand from the alpha’s grasp. “I mean no disrespect, my lord,” Dick said coolly, “but that really isn’t any of your business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize. I had not meant to offend you, little bird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little bird? Dick was sure that he didn’t like that nickname either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we head back upstairs and see how the new bed looks?” Slade suggested but the boy shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, my lord, you will have to do that on your own. I have another appointment that I don’t want to be late for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” The vizier inclined his head. “I look forward to seeing the next piece, Richard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In due time, my lord.” Dick bowed stiffly before exiting the atrium the way they had come in. As much as he wished to dismiss them., the man’s words danced around in his head. Did Kam love him or was Dick just seeing what he wanted to see? Oh, how the boy hoped his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him, but he figured one way or another, Dick would find out Kam’s true feelings. And hopefully, he’d find out tonight.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Knocking on the Nimr family’s front door was a thousand times more nerve-wracking than waiting to be presented to the vizier. Dick’s palms were sweating buckets and he had to keep wiping them off on his pants. The omega’s nicest linen shirt felt too constrictive across his chest and he was sure his hair was mussed from running his fingers through it one too many times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s anxiety only grew the longer he waited. For a moment, he was worried he had the wrong house as knocked again. Finally, the door was answered by a handsome woman. Dick could see where Kam got his good looks from as the alpha shared her son’s dark hair and skin. “Can I help you?” She asked, her voice deep and rich like hot cocoa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I’m here to see Kam?” Dick replied, hands clenching nervously around his friend’s birthday present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark eyes widened in recognition. “Oh, you must be Dick. Kam said you may be coming by. Please, come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping over the threshold, Dick glanced around the house’s entryway. Everything was warm and inviting with little decorations and trinkets covering the clay walls. It had a lived-in feel that the vizier’s palace lacked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone is in the living area just around the corner.” The alpha continued and Dick thanked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following the delightful sound of laughter, the boy turned the corner to find the Nimr’s living space filled to near bursting with bodies. Dick hadn’t realized Kam was so popular as many of the visitors were people the omega didn’t recognize. As blue eyes searched the crowd for a familiar face, he immediately spotted Raya and Raymond, their bright ginger hair an oddity amongst the sea of coffee and onyx. The twins didn’t seem to realize he was here as both of them were focused on talking to a girl in a lovely purple hijab. Unable to see the one person he was searching for, Dick rose up onto his tippy toes, trying to get a good view above all the heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Recognizing that lovely tenor, a shot of excitement ran through him and the omega turned toward the sound of the voice. Dick spotted the man of the hour squeezing through the crowd to reach him and he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Kam’s handsome face was a bit flushed from the heat as he pulled Dick into an unexpected hug. Through a little off guard, Dick simply patted the other boy of the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god you’re here. Please, save me from these people.” Kam begged in his ear and Dick couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is all the attention getting to you, birthday boy?” Dick teased as Kam pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could do with a little less attention, thanks. This one girl kept asking me all these weird and extremely personal questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need a break?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please,” the young alpha whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, come on then.” Grabbing the older boy’s hand, Dick turned on his heel and guided him back the way he had come. They were nearly through the front door when an older male omega stopped them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going, Albi? You have guests.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re are just going to get some fresh air, mama,” Kam explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega let out a breath through his nose but gave a nod. “Very well, but don’t be too long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t,” the alpha promised as he pushed Dick through the door. Dick could see the man shaking his head fondly as the door closed behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kam let out a sigh of relief at feeling the cool evening air against his heated skin. “Thanks for getting me out of there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what are friends for?” Dick replied, reluctantly releasing the alpha’s hand. It may have been a trick of the light or Dick’s own imagination, but Kam’s smile seemed to waver with the move. Unsure about what to do next, Dick scuffed the ground with his shoe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dick glanced up at his companion. “Come with me.” Kam’s warm hand was in his again as the alpha led him up the clay steps alongside his house. Now on the roof, Kam pulled Dick over to a small wooden bench situated in front of a clothesline still holding a few forgotten pieces of laundry. The lack of space forced the boys to sit pressed against each other and Dick was reminded of the carriage ride. He tried desperately not to squirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a little worried you weren’t going to show,” Kam confessed keeping his head forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I promised, didn’t I? Besides, I wasn’t going to go through all the trouble of making your birthday present and not be able to give it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kam perked up at that. “You made me a present?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding up the little box still miraculously in his hand, Dick gave it a little shake. “Of course, what’s the point of having a birthday if you don’t get any presents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Kam chuckled, graciously taking the box from the omega. It fit snuggly in the palm of his hand and was made from the same wood Dick had used for the vizier’s desk. The smooth and shinned in the fading light. The picture of the front is what took Kam’s breath away. The carving was barely there, just enough to give the painting some texture. The baby pink peonies seemed so life-like with the shading that the alpha through the omega had simple glued some blooms to the lid and poured the lacquer over top. It was exquisite in its simplicity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Kam breathed, “it’s amazing.” He turned to look at the boy seated next to him. “You’re amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick ducked, bashful. “It’s not that big of a deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is.” The alpha turned toward the omega as much as their tiny bench would let him. “Dick, you are the most beautiful and talented person I have ever met. Anyone would be lucky to have a fraction of your talent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it, you’re making me blush,” Dick replied as his mind hooked on the fact that Kam had said he was beautiful. Him, not his work. His heart sped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because you know it’s true,” Kam replied with a smug look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger boy elbowed the older lightly in the ribs. “Open it,” he urged, carefully watching Kam’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doing as he was told, the alpha gently pulled off the lid. Reaching inside, Kam pulled out a long, thin strip of leather with an ankh dangling at the end. Made from the same wood as the box and dipped in lacquer, the charm had symbols etched into its surface, the most prominent being the Eye of Horus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s supposed to protect you from harm, so I’m told,” Dick explained as Kam slipped the necklace over his head. “Do you like it?” The omega asked trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, but to be honest, I was kind of hoping for something else for my birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Dick a moment to breathe and he had to remind himself to keep smiling despite the sudden pain in his chest. “And what is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha suddenly surged forward, claiming Dick’s lips in a quick kiss. It barely lasted a second and Kam had the audacity to look bashful while Dick just sat there, stunned. “That,” the alpha said. “I’ve been thinking about doing it all day and I was worried I wouldn’t get the chance when you didn’t show up right away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I’m really sorry that I showed up so late,” Dick replied a little breathless. “I didn’t know you…I mean, I thought that maybe you did but now I…” He laughed at his inability to voice his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do,” Kam said and Dick was grateful the boy understood his rambling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Encouraged by the omega’s reaction, Kam slipped his hand back into Dick’s, threading their fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick glanced at their entwined hands with a giddy smile. “I’d like to kiss you again,” Kam said his voice and gaze soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Dick replied his own voice matching the alpha’s tone. He leaned up, eagerly meeting Kam despite the nervousness pumping through him. Dick knew he was shaking, but the older boy didn’t seem to care as he kissed Dick back just as eagerly. With this kiss and the next, all of the worries Slade’s words had conjured earlier that morning all but disappeared. It seemed his feelings were definitely reciprocated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of pure bliss, the boys pulled away, trying to get their breath back. “We should probably head back,” Dick said holding unusually still when the other boy leaned his head against Dick’s shoulder with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, unless you want your mom to come looking for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no.” Standing up first, Kam pulled Dick along, refusing to let go of his hand. That made the younger boy incredibly happy. “Time to head back into the fray.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s not that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wait till there all over you when they see us arrive together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is only one person I want all over me.” Dick commented without thinking and both boys turned crimson. “Sorry,” the omega said with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Maybe later.” Kam replied with a wink and Dick’s blush deepened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick let the alpha lead him back into the party, ignoring the twins silently cheering at seeing their clasped hands. As the party progressed, the omega kept sneaking glances at his companion. Despite it being Kam’s birthday, Dick couldn’t help but feel that he got a present too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE<br/>WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT and language.<br/>Welp, I am officially going to hell. I had not expected for the rape scene to be as long as it is, but it seems I have still have some problems that I have yet to work out with my therapist (you know...if I had one).<br/>This chapter contains a detailed description of rape and if that is a trigger for you. Please, Don't read.<br/>I'd say enjoy, but that would make me sound even more like a creep, sooo...<br/>...yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guess who?”</p><p>Grinning, Dick set aside the varnish brush before reaching up to grab the hands covering his eyes. Fingers skimmed over the smooth knuckles and curled around strong wrists. His nose twitched at the sour scent of sweat and Dick hummed playfully. “Well, based on the smell, I would say Raymond.”</p><p>There was a scandalized gasped just before light flooded back into the omega’s eyes and he blinked. Those hands tilted his chin up and Dick was greeted with the cute pout of his slightly put-out boyfriend. “Do I look like Raymond to you?”</p><p>“Much more handsome,” Dick replied with a playful smirk.</p><p>The corners of Kam’s mouth twitched, and he leaned down, capturing Dick’s is a slow kiss. The younger boy let out a pleased noise, savoring the taste of the alpha. Every kiss, every touch, felt like the first, send sweet little shocks through Dick’s body. He could never seem to get enough of the other boy. Despite Dick’s protests, Kam pulled away.</p><p>“So, is this the last one?” The alpha asked, his voice low. It took Dick a moment to realize that he was talking about the nightstand currently sitting abandoned in front of him and not the delightful kiss they had shared.</p><p>“Yes.” Extracting himself from Kam’s hold, Dick picked up the varnish brush. It took a bit of will power to ignore the way Kam settled behind him, thighs bracketing his hips and chest pressed against his back. “I just have to finish this, and I can finally be done with this commission.”</p><p>Arms wrapped snuggly around Dick’s waist. “I thought you liked working for the vizier,” Kam said lips brushing the skin of Dick’s neck. The omega tried not to shiver.</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, the projects were fun, challenging, but the man himself…” Dick’s mind flickered to the uncomfortable moments of roaming eyes and lingering touches. This time he did shiver.</p><p>Noticing the change in the omega, Kam straightened. “Hey, is something wrong?”</p><p>Dick shook his head. “No, he just…he rubs me the wrong way, that’s all.”</p><p>The tension faded as quickly as it came and Kam sighed, returning to not-so-subtlety mouthing at his delectable boyfriend’s skin. “Yeah, well, he’s an alpha,” he commented off-hand.</p><p>“So are you and you don’t make me feel like a bug in a jar,” Dick replied tilting his head to give the alpha better access as warm lips traveled up.</p><p>“And how do I make you feel?” The question drew attention to the heat glowing in Dick’s belly as those lips tenderly caressed the shell of his ear.</p><p>“Right now?” Turning his head, Dick gave the alpha a smoldering look before pulling him in for a heated kiss. He could feel Kam’s hands tightening around the thin fabric of Dick’s shirt like he was seriously contemplating tearing it from him. Dick’s fingers carded into Kam’s tight, soft curls at the base of his skull, keeping him close. Kam’s mouth was hot, and he tasted faintly of the dates that were the base of his natural scent. The alpha’s tongue stroked along the roof of his mouth and Dick didn’t bother to hide his moan. The omega could feel the alpha’s hands as they spared his shirt, moving down toward places that Dick wasn’t sure he was ready for. He stopped the progression with a gentle grip on Kam’s wrist.</p><p>Kam groaned in disappointment. “Oh, come on.” He whined playfully against Dick’s mouth.</p><p>Dick pulled away. “Sorry, big guy, but I have work to do.”</p><p>Sighing, the alpha placed a sweet peck to Dick’s nose. “Fine, but you owe me one.” His arms slipped away from the omega’s waist and he stood. “Come find me when you’re done at the palace. I’ve got something to show you.”</p><p>“Sure, see you later,” Dick called as the alpha headed toward the shop door. Kam gave him a sultry wink before heading out. Shaking his head fondly, Dick reclaimed his varnish brush and returned to his task. The sooner he finished this, the sooner he could have some wonderful alone time with his amazing and hot boyfriend.</p>
<hr/><p>“Beautiful as always, Richard.” Slade complimented fingers skimming over the smooth ridges of the lotus blossoms.</p><p>Hands clasped lightly behind his back; Dick watched the vizier inspect the piece of furniture as he had done many times before. “I’m glad you like it, my lord.”</p><p>“I do, very much.” The man snapped his fingers, signaling for Seth and Adeben to carry the nightstand into the bedroom. “Why don’t we take a look at the finished product?” Slade suggested.</p><p>A hand pressed against the small of his back, pushing Dick toward the chambers before he could politely refuse. The omega walked forward if only to keep that hand from touching him more than was necessary. The two betas placed the table in its rightful place and stepped aside, allowing the alpha and omega to take in the finished space. It’s funny how something so small can make something feel complete. The dark wood contrasted handsomely against the limestone walls while the splash of orange in the white and grey duvet covering the bed brought in a pop of color. It was like staring at a realized dream and Dick relished the small bubble of pride that swelled in his chest.</p><p>“It’s wonderful, my lord,” Dick said honestly.</p><p>“Indeed,” Slade agreed, nodding to the betas. They bowed, a bit stiffly, before taking their leave. Dick caught Seth’s gaze just before he passed, one of wide eyes that flickered toward the alpha before looking away. The beta gave him a wide birth, refusing to look back as the door clicked shut behind him. Confused by the boy’s behavior, Dick couldn’t stop the unease that trickled into him when he realized that he was now alone with the alpha. He shifted uncomfortably when every instinct inside his screamed for him to get out. Now.</p><p>“I have to be honest, though,” Slade continued shattering the tense silence that had started to build. “It wasn’t myself I had in mind when I asked you to craft these lovely works of art.”</p><p>“No?” Dick questioned. That ever-present rock in his stomach began to grow, putting pressure on his lungs that made it difficult to draw a full breath.</p><p>“I had hoped to present it to the mother of my children.”</p><p>The boy blinked in surprise. “I…I was not aware you had children, my lord.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t. Not yet anyway, I hope to rectify that soon.” Slade said casually as if he was merely speaking about gaining a new piece of furniture.</p><p>Why was it getting so hard to breathe? “I wish you luck with that, my lord.” Dick gave a polite bow to a growing smirk and just before he could turn away, Slade’s voice stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>“Come now, Richard. I know you aren’t that stupid.”</p><p>Oh yes, he was. Please, believe that he was.</p><p>“There is only one omega worthy enough to warrant chambers such as these. Only one who is worthy to bare me children. You.” Slade practically purred the last word.</p><p>It was as if ice water had been poured over his head and his blood froze in his veins. Dick couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was all just a bad dream. It had to be. The boy shook his head harshly. “No, I…I’m not doing this. I can’t. I won’t!” He shouted voice growing louder with each word as did his anger. Dick leveled a glare at the alpha that could’ve stripped the hieroglyphs from the walls, but Slade just stood there grinning like the omega’s reaction was nothing but amusing.</p><p>“I’m sorry, <em> my lord </em>,” Dick sneered, “but you’ll have to find someone else. I’m done with this.” Spinning on his heel, the omega marched toward the door.</p><p>“That’s too bad,” Slade said voice chock-full of fake disappointment. The audacity of this man, to demand something from Dick that he had no right to. The boy was starting to wish that he had paid more mind to the little nudges and warnings his instincts had been giving him this whole time. He wished he had told Pop about just how wrong the alpha had made him feel. He wished Kam hadn’t just brushed those feelings aside like they were normal. They weren’t normal. Nothing about this was normal. Dick wished that he had never agreed to the commission in the first place.</p><p>Just as the boy’s hand closed around the door handle, Slade called out. “It’s a shame about your guardian though.” Dick’s fingers froze around the metal. </p><p>Against his better judgment, Dick turned back. “What about him?”</p><p>“To be his age and saddled with so much debt.”</p><p>Dick’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “What debt? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You weren’t aware?” Slade asked innocently leaning against the bed’s footboard. “He has yet to make a single payment on the house or the shop since you both moved in. Not even on the equipment that was provided.”</p><p>Blue eyes widened in horror. “No! No, I was paying that! With all of this!” Dick gestured wildly around the room.</p><p>“Unfortunately, no such deal was made. All of this,” Slade mimicked Dick’s wave, “was part of a contract that had nothing to do with the house or the shop. Nothing was said to signify that these would be accepted as payment. Besides, the signature on the deed was his, not yours.”</p><p>“B-but…” Dick stuttered. <em> Don’t panic. Don’t panic </em>, he chanted struggling to get his breathing under control. Pop had warned him, but he hadn’t listened. Dick had been so sure that his work on the bedroom furniture would be seen as payment for the house and shop, that he hadn’t bothered to confirm it with the vizier himself. He had been so stupid and naive.</p><p>“There also have been questions regarding the inspections in the houses your guardian has worked on.”</p><p>Dick’s head snapped up so fast that his neck cracked. “What questions!?”</p><p>“Questions regarding the legitimacy of the inspections themselves.”</p><p>“Each and every one of those inspections was legitimate! They were conducted by the city’s property inspector himself!” Dick roared.</p><p>Slade smirked. “You mean the property inspector that works for me?”</p><p>The fight left him so quickly that Dick’s head spun. He staggered back into the door. Slade kept going. “With the number of grievances against him and the amount of debt he’s accumulated, it wouldn’t be much of a leap to have him sentenced to prison for the rest of his life. Or at least, until the debt is paid off.”</p><p>It would never be paid off, not in Slade’s eyes. “Please, don’t do this.” Dick pled his voice trembling.</p><p>“I don’t want to, especially to a man of his advanced age. I fear what the shock would do to his already weakened health. And for a man of his age to fall ill in prison, without access to proper medical treatment…well, younger men have perished behind bars for a lot less.”</p><p>“Stop it!” Dick screeched eyes brimming with tears.</p><p>“I may be persuaded to drop all grievances and forgive his debt for a price.” The harsh voice suddenly turned soft, like was attempting to coax a frightened animal out of the corner. “Bare me a son, Richard, and I’ll make sure your guardian lives out the rest of his life in comfort.”</p><p>There was no way out. Slade truly backed him into a corner and Dick couldn’t find a way out of it other than to take the man’s oh so generous offer. His life in exchange for Pop’s. How had this gotten so fucked up so fast? The boy’s breathing was short and shallow as his whole body trembled with adrenaline and fear. Somehow, though all of that, his hand had remained fixed to the handle, squeezing it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Slade raised an eyebrow at Dick as if daring him to turn it, dooming Pop in the process.</p><p>Dick doomed himself instead as he released his only lifeline.</p><p>Slade grinned. “Good boy.” Chuckling at the glare he received. “Now, come here.” The boy just stood there, staring hard enough to think that boy hoped Slade would burst into flames. It was cute, but the alpha wasn’t known for his patience. His own eye narrowed and he curled a finger at the omega. “Richard, <em> come here </em>.”</p><p>The movement looked as if it pained him, but eventually, the boy came forward, stopping just outside of Slade’s reach. Fine, the boy wanted to be difficult, the Slade would play his game. The omega would only make things harder for himself. “Take them off.” The alpha commanded and Dick’s head tilted in confusion. “Your clothes, little bird. Take them off.”</p><p>Dick could feel all the color drain from his face at Slade’s words. “Slade…” he began but the dangerous look the man gave him lodged the rest of the plea in Dick’s throat.</p><p>“I don’t like having to repeat myself. Take them off now, or I will do it for you.” The alpha growled.</p><p>God, he didn’t want to do this. Looking anywhere but at the man in front of him, Dick focused on trying to keep his hands from shaking as he loosened the ties of his shirt. He managed the first two and reached the third when Slade’s voice rang out. “Slowly, little bird.” Inhaling sharply, Dick continued as ordered and his shirt slid from the shoulders like tar.</p><p>“Beautiful.”</p><p><em> Shut up! </em>Dick screamed in his head. Oh, how he wished to say it out loud. To tell the alpha to fuck off before racing out of there, but the omega simply gritted his teeth till his jaw ached. Bend his knees, he crouched down to remove his shoes, but Slade’s husky voice stopped him once again.</p><p>“No, use your feet.”</p><p>The boy glanced up, determined to hit the alpha with his most heated glare, but he regretted it instantly. From this angle, Dick had a clear view of the obviously large bulge in the front of the man’s pants and he quickly averted his eyes, ignoring Slade’s amused chuckle.</p><p>Dick straightened and slowly toed off his shoes, keeping his head down and eyes away from the alpha. Standing there, barefooted and bare-chested, the omega could feel the intense gaze boring into him. Waiting. Expecting. Dick’s heart pounded in his ears. “Slade, please,” he whispered trying again. “Please, I’ll give you anything else. Just…<em> please </em>.”</p><p>Silence pressed in on him and for a moment, Dick hoped.</p><p>“Begging already, little bird. That’s supposed to come later.”</p><p>Hope shattered.</p><p>“Keep going,” was the alpha’s command.</p><p>“Slade,” Dick whined but the man was having none of it.</p><p>“<em> I said </em>. Keep. Going.”</p><p>Closing his eyes against the despair filling him, Dick’s hands inched toward the ties that held his pants snug around his hips. <em> Please, someone, help me </em>. The knot came apart too easily and the pants fell around his ankles. Only his underwear stood as a barrier between him and complete nakedness. Dick’s never been this bare in front of another person before. Not Kam. Not even Pop. He couldn’t bring himself to remove it. Eyes burning, the omega let out one more whispered, “Please.”</p><p>The alpha snapped. Snarling, Slade lunged at him and Dick gasped in fear. His attempt to retreat was foiled by the folds of his pants and Dick tripped. Rough hands caught him by the hem of his underwear and the boy’s eyes met a cold gaze. “When I tell you to do something, you do it.” Slade hissed, gripping the delicate fabric with both hands.</p><p>Dick’s eyes widened. “No!” He cried just as the garment tore away from his body with a loud rip. He tried to get away, but those rough hands wrapped around his arm and yanked him forward into a solid body. This time, he screamed. He screamed and struggled and tried to claw himself free, but the alpha’s grip was like iron. Fingers tightened around his arm sending a sharp pain shooting down his arm. With an enraged roar, Slade snagged a fist-full of obsidian hair and yanked, bending Dick’s head back till it was almost painful. Vulnerable neck exposed; sharp fangs closed around his throat. An intense pressure bore down on him and Dick let out a gasping sob. No alpha has ever dominated him before. The omega hadn’t realized how painful it was or how overwhelming.</p><p>The boy tried to fight it, truly he did, but Slade simply increased the pressure on both his instincts and the bite. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but there would surely be a bruise. Eventually, the need to submit was too much and Dick’s body went limp with a whimper. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and disappeared into his hair and once they started, Dick couldn’t get them to stop. The boy sobbed, still held between the teeth of a hungry alpha.</p><p>The pressure eased gradually, a warning should the omega chose to disobey again, and Slade released the flesh from between his jaws. “I didn’t want to have to do that, little bird.” Slade soothed into the boy’s ear as he nuzzled at the wet tracks the tears left behind. “But you gave me no choice.” A hot tongue lapped at his tears and Dick shuddered.</p><p>“Be good and listen and I won’t have to do that again. Okay?”</p><p>Dick nodded frantically. <em> Don’t do it again, please? </em></p><p>“Good, now, stand still.” Accenting the command with a tender kiss to the boy’s cheek, Slade stepped back to get a good look at his prize.</p><p>The boy obeyed the order as best he could amongst the trimmers in his limbs. His whole body shook like an earthquake was rumbling through him and Dick’s breath was coming out in gasps. He couldn’t get enough air. His lungs wouldn’t expand. He was going to suffocate right here, naked, in front of a man who cared more for his body than his talent.</p><p>“Calm down, Richard,” Slade ordered. “Slow your breaths.”</p><p>“I…can’t…” Dick gasped. The room was starting to spin.</p><p>Letting out an exasperated sigh, Slade moved behind the boy and wrapped his arms tightly around him.</p><p>Dick stiffed when his arms were pinned across his body and he was pulled back against the alpha. His heart and breathing sped up. This wasn’t helping. “Relax,” was muttered in his ear, and had he not been struggling for breath, Dick would have snorted. Nothing about this position was helping him relax. “Match your breathing to mine,” Slade ordered before taking slow, deep breaths.</p><p>Dick was half tempted not to listen, hoping that the greying corners of his vision meant that he’d pass out soon and be spared from what was coming. His body betrayed him, though, slowly syncing with Slade’s. The omega whined when the dizziness faded.</p><p>“Good, little bird.” Slade encouraged with a smile. Wet lips sucked on the lobe of Dick’s ear before trailing down his neck. It was too similar to what happened this morning as Kam had paid just about as much attention to the skin covering Dick’s pulse as Slade was. The only difference was that Dick had yearned for Kam’s attention and shunned Slade’s.</p><p>As he raised little bruises on the boy’s skin, Slade’s hand traveled down, just like Kam’s had. But unlike this morning, Dick’s couldn’t stop the progression. His own hands were still pinned against his chest. “Slade. Slade, stop.” He begged but he was ignored. The hand now going farther than Kam’s ever did and, in a desperate attempt to escape the touch, Dick tried to pull his hips away.</p><p>That was a mistake. He could feel the hardened bulge against the small of his back and Slade let out a breathy moan. The boy froze, too scared to move and make matters worse. Thankfully, though, the hand near his groin disappeared and Dick nearly sighed in relief. The sigh turned into a startled choke when the hand grasped his jaw and tilted his head to the side. Blue eyes widened when the alpha licked a hot line straight up his neck. Dick shuddered.</p><p>“Get on the bed. Facedown.”</p><p>Dick’s heart dropped. “Slade…” he whimpered but a hand tightened around his neck.</p><p>“Do I need to repeat myself?” Slade growled through gritted teeth. Dick shook his head as much as he could against the hand around his throat. “Good.”</p><p>Suddenly released from the alpha’s confining grip, Dick stumbled toward the bed. His eyes burned as he moved, trying to ignore the rustling sounds behind him. The mattress dipped nicely under his wait and the sheets were soft to the touch. Crawling toward the headboard, his eyes caught sight of the bouquet of lotuses. Their beauty mocked him. It was their fault that he was in this mess in the first place, about to lose everything to an alpha he hated. And Dick hated him. Hated Slade just as much as he hated these flowers. He wanted to destroy them. To rake his nails across their petals until they were torn and stained with his blood. It was nothing less than they deserved.</p><p>“Face down, Richard,” Slade commanded. His body was shaking again, so much that the sheets whispered underneath him. Slowly, Dick lowered himself down onto his stomach. “<em> Just </em> your face, little bird.”</p><p><em> Oh, sweet Jesus </em> . Dick whimpered. <em> Why? Why must he do this? </em> Knowing Slade would march over here and manhandle him until he was in the position the alpha wanted, Dick raised his hips but kept his shoulders pressed into the mattress. The omega hid his embarrassment in a pillow as he presented himself to the alpha still standing at the foot of the bed.</p><p>For five agonizing seconds, nothing happened. Dick just laid there with his butt in the air as he pushed back another panic attack. Without warning, the bed dipped, and his breathing quickened.</p><p>“Relax, little bird. Relax.”</p><p>Stop telling him to relax! That wasn’t going to magically make the panic disappear and his muscles unwind. It did nothing more than make everything worse, especially when those rough hands widened the gap between his legs. It certainly didn’t help when those hands glided up the insides of his thighs before wrapping up to squeeze the supple flesh of his ass. Dick’s eyes squeezed shut when his cheeks were spread.</p><p>“Clench for me.”</p><p><em>What the fuck?!</em> Dick shook his head against the feather pillow. Sharp nails bit into the flesh of his skin and the boy yelped.</p><p>“Clench.” The alpha growled.</p><p>Swallowing down the mortification and bile that threatened to surface, Dick obeyed, forcing the ring of muscle to do as the alpha wished. The moan that echoed throughout the room nearly made the omega sick.</p><p>“Again,” Slade’s voice broke.</p><p>Dick did as he was bidden.</p><p>“Good, little bird. Very good.”</p><p>
  <em> For the love of God, stop calling him that! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stop touching him! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stop all of this! </em>
</p><p>Dick wanted to go home. He wanted to see Pop. He wanted Pop to hold him like he had done when he was little and still scared of the monster under the bed and not the monster in it. He wanted his mom and dad back. He just wanted to go home.</p><p>Something entered him, burning as it went. The omega cried out, scrambled onto his hands, trying to get away from the pain. There was a harsh, almost animalistic growl and fingers clawed at his hips, tugging him back into the body behind him.</p><p>Dick screamed.</p><p>He was being torn in half. That was the only explanation for the white-hot fire burning through his lower body. It kept moving, the cherry red poker kept thrusting in and out of him, forcing more screams from his throat.</p><p>“Stop! Please!” He cried tears streaming down his face. “It <em> hurts</em>!”</p><p>Slade was done listening to him, focusing on the animalistic need to breed that drove his body forward and Dick’s along with it. The pain appeared in his head when a particularly harsh thrust sent the crown of his head into the headboard. Dick’s hand pressed against it in an effort to keep himself from getting a concussion. Unfortunately, the resistance only encouraged the alpha and he only drove in harder. Faster. Driving the precious air from Dick’s overworked lungs.</p><p>Eventually, the boy stopped screaming. All he could do was hold on and pray that Slade finished quickly. The longer it went on, the more Dick’s body began to respond. It wasn’t pleasurable by any means, but his body attempted to make the way easier with slick. He was beginning to believe that maybe he’d survive this. That was until the alpha’s knot began to swell. It ripped another ragged cry from his throat as the angry raw muscle of his entrance stretched.</p><p>Slade tugged him back one last time and something hot filled him to the brim. Dick felt the man shudder just before collapsing and pinning the boy to the bed. Dick whimpered. The alpha’s panting loud in his ear. He laid there, motionless. The boy counted to five hundred and sixty—seven before the knot began to deflate and the alpha stirred.</p><p>Sighing in satisfaction, a hand dragged over the skin of Dick’s hip. “Not bad, little bird,” Slade said with a grin. “But you can do better than that.”</p><p>“No!” Dick screamed as he was lifted back onto his hands and knees by his hips. “Please, Slade! Please, not again!"</p><p>A hand to the back of his neck smashed his face into the mattress and sharp fangs snapped near his wide eye. “Yes, Richard! Again! We will do this again and again until you give me a son!” The alpha roared. The hand kept him pinned against the sheets as the alpha pulled out and slammed back in, pulling another shriek from the boy.</p><p>A part of Dick pleaded, begged that the fingers gripping his neck would squeeze just a little tighter, snapping the bones between them like a twig. Another part called out to Pop, Kam, Raymond, Raya, <em> anyone,</em> to save him. For the first time in his life, Dick prayed for everything to end, just like it had ended for his parents. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, it is official. All for Love is no more. Deleted into oblivion with many other stories just like it May we honor it's legacy with the new story and may it forever rest in peace. This chapter kept getting rewritten and it was beginning to drive me crazy. I had to upload it before I lost my mind completely.<br/>Enjoy.<br/>Warnings: POSSIBLE TRIGGER! Nonconsensual touching, fingering and kissing. Language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick was empty. Lead limbs, body frozen against the silk sheets, Dick felt numb as he starred out at the cloudless, bright blue sky. The sun had risen hours ago and the monster along with it.</p><p>The omega couldn’t say how many times Slade had taken him last night. One burning thrust melted into another and another until the world blurred into a haze of white-hot pain and bated breath. Dick couldn’t recall when the man finally stopped. One minute, cruel fingers were digging into the flesh of his hips and the next, Slade had collapsed next to him, snoring before his head had even hit the pillow.</p><p>The shudder and shakes plagued his body for hours afterward sending little bolts of agony through Dick. Fear and the knowledge that the beast lay beside him kept the omega’s eyes from closing. Kept him for the sweet reprieve sleep would’ve granted him from this endless nightmare.</p><p>Gradually, the black sky lightened and the monster beside him stirred. Dick had stiffened, hyper-aware of every rustle, every noise the man made. Despite Dick’s anxious assurances that the torture would start all over again, Slade made no move toward him. He didn’t even acknowledge the boy was still lying there; helpless and vulnerable. The alpha simply gathered his belongings and left.</p><p> relieved sob shuddered through the omega and he buried his face in the nearest pillow. The tears sent another wave of pain coursing through him, but Dick couldn’t find it in himself to stop. The monster was gone, sparing him further torment. So why was he crying?</p><p>Dick wasn’t sure how long those tears lasted, but by the time they dried up, the sun had risen completely, and he felt hollow. There was nothing left…</p><p>He needed to get up now. Needed to get up and head back home…</p><p>No doubt Pop was looking for him, wondering where he was…</p><p>Slade would eventually come back…</p><p>Pulling his arms underneath his body to push himself up required a herculean effort. Shifting into a sitting position even more so as the pain flared again. Against his better judgment, Dick glanced down. A mural of various colored bruises decorated the omega’s hips and thighs. Eight deep purple ones shaped suspiciously like fingerprints outlined the ones of his hips: four on the left and four on the right. Angry red scratches beaded with blood as they ran down from each circle. Dick hissed from the sting when he pressed a finger to them. One thigh actually had Slade’s full handprint painted on the soft flesh.</p><p>The worst part though wasn’t the smattering of tender bruises or the deep-seated ache between his legs. It was the white fluid coating the inside of his thighs. Now dry, it tugged uncomfortably at his skin when he moved and flaked off in tiny patches when rubbed against the sheets. Dick gagged.</p><p><em>God</em>, he was disgusting.</p><p>Unable to stand the state of himself, the boy tore his gaze away from the mess and gently swung his legs over the side of the bed. Dick’s legs wobbled like jelly and didn’t quite feel like his own. For a split second, he worried the weakened limbs wouldn’t be able to support his weight. Brushing the thought aside, Dick pressed the soles of his feet to the cool stone floor, counted to three, and stood.</p><p>The mouthed ‘ows’ were almost subconscious as the omega waited anxiously for this new ache to fade so he could straighten out. His loins protested at being vertical, but Dick adamantly refused to lay back down on those filthy sheets. Eventually, the pain lessened enough for him to move.</p><p>His clothes laid exactly where he had left them, bunched up at the foot of the bed. All except his underwear, which sat crumpled in a corner where Slade had tossed them. Picking up the ragged cloth, a part of Dick hoped that somehow, they were still intact. Or at least intact enough that he wouldn’t have to leave here with nothing but his pants.</p><p>No such luck. They didn’t even resemble underwear anymore. Slade had shredded them to the point of rags. The omega groaned desperately before throwing the ruined garment away.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it all!</em>
</p><p>Tugging at his hair in frustration, Dick breathed in as calmly as he could before moving on to the rest of his clothing. Pants were first, pulled on without his usual finesse. The boy grimaced as more of the dried cum fluttered off onto the fabric. Next came the shirt, ties knotted loosely in his haste. Shoving his feet into his shoes, Dick made for the door.</p><p>Still ajar from the alpha’s earlier departure, Dick peeked out to see the man sitting at the desk, attention riveted on the task in front of him. Blue eyes focused on the only entrance and exit from the sparse office. The path to Dick’s only salvation would force him to cross in front of the occupied desk. It would be impossible for him to escape without notice.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Dick took another deep breath. He’d just have to go for it and hope he was fast enough. Dick straightened his posture, swung open the door, and stepped out with all the confidence he could muster while fighting the need to limp. He kept his eyes fixed on his goal, not allowing him to glance behind to check if he had been seen.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>And he had been. <em>Shit</em>. Fuck! <em>No, don’t stop</em>, he silently screamed at his feet as they were suddenly rooted to the spot.</p><p>“I asked you a question, Richard.”</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. Swallowing thickly, Dick forced himself to reply. “I’m going home.” The omega was a bit impressed that his voice didn’t break.</p><p>“Really? And who gave you permission to do so?”</p><p>Dick’s brow pinched and he turned back hesitantly. The man hadn’t even bothered to glance up from his memos. “I…I thought after you got what you wanted; I could go home.”</p><p>That ice-cold eye stared back at Dick with a predatory smile. “But I haven’t gotten what I wanted. Have you already forgotten what our deal was for? In exchange for me wiping away your uncle’s unpaid debts and questionable business practices, you provide me with an heir. A son, to be precise.” Dick blinked at the man and Slade’s grin widened. “You think one measly night of sex would impregnate you so quickly? Oh no, little bird. It’ll take quite a few more rounds between the sheets before you give me what I want, but luckily, I’m a patient man.” Slade dipped his pen into the ink and delicately tapped away the excess. “I have no intention of simply letting you walk away until our deal comes to fruition.”</p><p>His heart had jumped to his throat, choking him. “B-but…” Dick stuttered panic curling tightly in his chest. “You can’t do that. You have no right to keep me here!”</p><p>“Don’t I?” Slade asked still smirking.</p><p>“No, you don’t.” Dick hissed a little surprised how quickly his panic shifted to anger. “I’m going home and there’s not a damned thing you can do to stop me.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Slade’s voice was low, not quite a growl but just as dangerous. It seemed to reverberate off the walls and pierce Dick’s bones. Eyes widening, the omega suddenly realized what a huge mistake he had just made. The high-back chair’s wooden feet scratched across the floor as Slade suddenly stood. The alpha round the desk so swiftly that Dick nearly stumbled as he backed away.</p><p>“Wait…wait! Slade!” He cried retreating quickly as the alpha stalked him. “I didn’t mean...” Back hitting the wall, a rough hand closed around his neck, not to choke but enough to hold him in place.</p><p>“Didn’t mean what, <em>little bird</em>?” Slade sneered caging Dick with his body. With one hand still clutching at the boy’s fragile neck, the other immediately when to the ties of the cheep linen shirt, tugging till he could pull the material off the omega’s shoulder. “To challenge me?” The delightful little mark he had left the night before was left exposed, perfect for sinking his teeth into. Slade didn’t hesitate to do so, darkening the mark and relishing in the pained whimper it brought.</p><p>Dick struggled against Slade’s grip. He pushed and shoved with all his might, but Dick might as well have been pushing against a brick wall. That terrible heated pressure from the night before returned, settling against him like way heat did when one sat a little too close to the fire. It was a warning and one that he quickly heeded.</p><p>“Were you challenging me, little bird?” Slade inquired mouthing hotly at Dick’s neck as his hand tugged open his shirt the rest of the way.</p><p>“No, no, no…” Dick chanted as the hand still wrapped around his neck forcefully tilted his head to allow Slade access to suck another bruise just under his ear. Blunt nails raked down the skin of Dick’s abs, no doubt leaving behind more red scratches.</p><p>“Are you sure? Because that sounds an awful lot like a challenge to me.” Fingers dipped beneath the hem of the boy’s pants.</p><p>“It wasn’t. I swear it wasn’t.” Dick replied frantically. “Slade, please. Don’t!” He begged. The alpha didn’t listen.</p><p>“You still have a debt to pay, Richard, and I can keep you here until I feel it has been paid in full.” The slipped completely underneath the fabric. Slade very nearly groaned when his fingertips encountered bare skin instead of cloth. He had almost forgotten about what had happened to the omega’s underwear and his dick twitched at the reminder.</p><p>The alpha bypassed the boy’s cock completely, zeroing in on that wonderful little hole he had plundered the night before. Touching the tip of his finger to the heated skin, Slade smirked when the boy jerked. The omega’s pleading fell on deaf ears as Slade’s calloused finger circled the muscle. “Good, you didn’t tear. Recovery takes so much longer when you tear.” He pushed the finger inside.</p><p>Dick let out a broken cry as he attempted to rip the hand from him. Slade may have said Dick hadn’t torn from the man’s cruel treatment of him last night, but the penetration stung like the cuts on his hips. The boy tried to lift himself away from the sting, but Slade just went deeper.</p><p>“You are so tight.” Slade moaned in his ear. A second finger joined in. “Perhaps I should take you here and now, just to prove a point.” Dick shook his head against the alpha’s grip.</p><p>The fingers moved inside him, pressing against his aching walls. The pain was still there, still prominent amongst the shallow thrusts, but there was also something else. Something slowly sneaking up on him. Something Dick wasn’t sure he liked.</p><p>“I wonder if I could make you come like this?” The comment was soft, made off-hand, and emphasized with a curl of fingers. Dick let out a noise that he had never made in his entire life. That feeling was creeping closer. Dick definitely didn’t like it.</p><p>Suddenly, a mouth was on his, swallowing his gasp as a tongue forced its way in. This kiss wasn’t anything like the ones he had shared with Kam. There was no passion, no affection. It was all pain and dominance and lust. Dick’s lips were crushed against his teeth and Slade’s beard irritated his skin. Thankfully, the alpha pulled away just as Dick was beginning to feel lightheaded.</p><p>“Still,” Slade continued voice ragged. “It would be a shame to damage you before you deliver on the payment.” His fingers stilled. Blue eyes gazed up at him, almost hopeful. Smirking wickedly, the alpha gave one last callous thrust, ripping a squeal from the omega and killing that little ball of hope. Slade chuckled.</p><p>Dick was hot, flushed, dizzy, and aching again. His body shook like a leaf. The omega was sure the only reason he hadn’t fallen flat on his ass was the fact that Slade still held him in his iron grip. Dick shuddered when those fingers were abruptly pulled out of him.</p><p>“Go on home, Richard. Hug your guardian. Cry. Scream. Do whatever it is you wish but return to me tomorrow evening. We have work to do.” Slade gave him a sadistic smile. He leaned in close, tightening his hold on the boy’s throat so he knew his little bird was paying attention. “But remember, if I have to come find you, I will be very…<em>unhappy</em>. Understand?”</p><p>Nodding swiftly, Dick gulped in a relieved when the alpha promptly pulled away. “You may go,” Slade said casually, returning to his desk without another word.</p><p>Dick was cold as stone, etched into the wall Slade had pinned him to. The alpha had returned to his work as if their little exchange had never even happened. As if Dick was no longer there. It took an embarrassingly long time to get his muscle to work enough to push himself off the wall. It took even longer for the boy to gather the necessary hand-eye coordination required to retie his shirt. And through all of that, Slade didn’t look up once.</p><p>The minute the office doors clicked shut, Dick collapsed against them, hand pressed to his mouth to stifle the loud sobs that threatened to echo down the hallway.</p><p><em>Good god</em>…</p><p>He couldn’t recall moving. Couldn’t recall racing through the ever-empty hallways and sprinting across the vast courtyard like the devil himself was after him. He couldn’t recall nearly plowing into various frustrated pedestrians or nearly getting trampled by an overloaded wagon. He couldn’t recall the familiar voice that cried out to him, begging him to wait. The only thing Dick could remember was the dire need to escape. To go home. To see Pop.</p><p>Dick just wanted to go home.</p><p>The boy blinked and there it was, his front door. Bursting in like a bat out of hell would no doubt startle Pop and more than likely damage the wall and door, but Dick didn’t care. He just wanted to go home.</p><p>And startled Pop he did. The older alpha shot to his feet at his charge’s wild entrance. Having spent most of the night out searching for the wayward boy and the other half going prematurely bald with all the worrying he had been doing, Pop could help but glare at the omega in front of him. “Where the hell have you been?!” he yelled, cheeked reddening. “Don’t you know how worried I’ve been?! I sent out search parties! Where the hell were you last night?!”</p><p>Dick couldn’t answer, chest heaving with the effort of his run and trying to hold back the sobs banging against his rib cage. Pop seemed about as haggard as Dick felt. White hair sticking up in clumps all over his head, still dressed in yesterday’s clothes with dark bags hanging from glassy eyes, the poor alpha looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. And it was all Dick’s fault.</p><p>Pausing his rant to get a good look at the boy, concern quickly replaced the frustrated worry. Dick looked this close to a breakdown. Face pale, the omega appeared like a small breeze would topple him over. Brilliant blue eyes were red-rimmed and leaking tears in a steady stream. Before him stood that sweet little boy, who ran to him with scrapped hands and busted knees. The sight evoked the used a word that hadn’t escaped his lips in years. “<em>Puiule</em>, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Hearing mom’s old nickname for him was the last straw and Dick crumpled. Legs giving out underneath him, a shocked Pop barely caught him before he hit the ground. His heart hurt. It hurt so much, and he just wanted it to stop. “I’m sorry!” He wailed clutching at his last lifeline. “I’m sorry! <em>Imsorryimsorryimsorry.”</em></p><p>“What on earth are you sorry for?” Pop asked bewildered but Dick didn’t seem to hear him, the words just turning into illegible mumbles as the boy shook apart in his arms. The elder was at a loss. He’s never seen Dick like this before. The boy was sensitive, sure, but never overly emotional. The only time Pop’s ever witnessed a break down even remotely close to this was when the boy had just lost his parents. Pop could remember spending hours simply holding the child after he had woken from a nightmare.</p><p>Unsure of what else to do, Pop drew on those memories and tugged Dick into his lap. He engulfed the boy in his arms just like he had done when he was little, making sure he was safe and enveloped on all sides. “Alright, Dickie. It’s alright.” Pop muttered softly into dark hair. “It’s alright, <em>puiule</em>. I’m here. I’ve got you.”</p><p>Time passed quietly as they sat there, huddled together on their living room floor. Slowly, Dick’s sobs faded into hiccups as Pop stroked his hair. “Dickie talk to me. What’s going on? What happened?” Pop asked voice barely above a whisper. The boy merely buried himself deeper into his guardian’s embrace, shaking his head. Pop let out a small breath. If Dick wasn’t ready to talk, Pop wasn’t going to push him. “Okay, <em>puiule</em>. Why don’t we get you cleaned up? You look like you could use a nap.” The alpha waited patiently for the omega to process what he said. Reluctantly, Dick shifted off Pop’s lap, letting the alpha get to his feet. The man winced as his joints creaked in protest. He was getting too old to be sitting on the floor like that. He reached out to bring his charge back into his embrace, but Dick leaned away from him. Slightly confused by the boy’s sudden avoidance of physical comfort, Pop tried to brush it off as he started down the tiny hall. “Come on, then, Dickie. Let’s get you to the washroom.”</p><p>Opening the last door on the left, Pop entered and immediately headed toward the pitcher and basin on a side table. He was just about to pour out the water and Dick spoke.</p><p>“I need a bath.”</p><p>The words were mumbled, almost as if the boy was speaking to himself instead of Pop. The alpha turned to see those blue eyes, now dull and lifeless, staring at the simple wooden tub in the center of the room. “Please, I need to bathe. I need to get him off me. I need…”</p><p><em>I need to get him off me.</em> Pop sucked in a sharp breath at the words. Please tell him he hadn’t just heard that. Please tell him it didn’t mean what he thinks it means. The pitcher…was placed back on the table as carefully as possible. “Dick?” He called voice catching at the end. Pop cleared his throat. “Dick, what do you mean?”</p><p>The boy seemed to realize he had said too much, and his eyes widened before completely looking away. Pop took a desperate step toward him. “Dick, please, tell me what you mean.” Dick curled into himself, arms folding across his body in a futile attempt to protect himself from this line of questioning. He merely shook his head. Closing his eyes, Pop searched for the strength to be patient and he let out a slow breath. “Okay, just…just wait here while I warm up some water.”</p><p>Leaving the room, Pop rushed about their home, heating up as much water as he could. He made several trips between the heated water pot, their barrels of cool, fresh water, and the tiny washroom. During one of those trips, he found Dick had curled up in a corner, dull eyes watching him yet seeming so far away. After tempering the hot water with the barreled water and burning himself several times with the hot, Pop gently turned to the boy. “Dick? It’s ready.” It took an agonizingly long minute for the boy to respond. When he finally did, Dick moved slowly, wincing as he approached the steaming tub. Pop scrutinized him, taking mote of the limp the omega tried to hide. All the signs were there and pointed to a truth Pop wasn’t ready to hear.</p><p>“Pop,” Dick said quietly, drawing attention to the fact that the man had been starring.</p><p>Pop blinked. “Right, uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck, hissing quietly when it irritated a small burn on the side of his thumb. “Don’t hesitate to call if you need me. I’ll, um, I’ll just be right outside.” Pop took measured steps to the door, giving Dick a just to say something and to keep from running out. The omega said nothing more even as the door clicked shut behind him. Pop pressed his back against the door and dragged a hand down his face. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. Not to Dick. Not to his boy. Tears burned at his eyes, but he held them back. He’d get to the bottom of this. He’d find the damned alpha who hurt his boy even if it was the last thing he’d do. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Puiule- Romanian term of endearment, meaning 'cub'. Usually reserved for a boy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>